The Forgotten Pilot
by Mercury Angel1
Summary: Takes place after Endless Waltz, the boys are helping the Preventors out with a mission when they discover a new gundam. And Trowa gets a blast from the past when old memories start to resurface. Can the Gboys get past this new threat?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone. Mercury Angel here, the wonderful and well loved author of your favorite fanfics. loud boos can be heard Yes, yes no applause needed. Anyways, I'm here with a brand new fanfic! more boos I'm so glad you like it already. My new fanfic is a Gundam Wing fanfic that takes place after Endless Waltz, the Gundam Wing movie. I didn't agree with the ending so I decided to add on to the story. Please enjoy and feel free to show how much you love it. groans from the crowd So anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing characters (even though I wish I did) but the characters in the story are mine. So if want to use them, email me first.

Prologue

198 A.C.

To whom it may concern:

I am the 7th Gundam pilot. No one has ever spoken of me because of confidentiality reasons. Besides, they didn't want you to know about the failure in Operation Meteor. I was reportedly destroyed during the mission. Well, whoever told them that, fed them false

information.

I hold no contempt for the pilots for their decision. In fact, I totally understand it. But it's about time I showed them that I am alive and ready to fight. Because there is something big coming and they'll need all the help they can get...


	2. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Sorry the first chapter was so short but I hope this makes up for it Remember to read and review. I 3 reviews.

Disclaimer: blah blah blah blah….don't own….blah blah blah

**Chapter 1**

Lady Une stood pacing in front of a large screen, a long conference table spread out before her. At the table sat members and allies of the Preventers, an organization that was

formed to prevent any tragedy from happening again. Among them were Noin, Zechs, Sally Po, as well as the Gundam Pilots. They looked the same as always, Duo-goofy, Heero-bored, Wufei-unconcerned, Trowa-no emotion, and Quatre-a little melancholy and curious. A slight smile crossed Une's lips as she looked over her friends, but it disappeared as she remembered why they were here.

"I called this meeting," she said, her voice ringing out loud and clear, "because there has been a disturbance in section L5279. Our sources say that different metals, including Gundanium, are being shipped to somewhere in the area."

Lady Une paused, waiting for the murmurs of the group to die down. She continued.

"That's not all. Sources also say that a mobile suit resembling a Gundam was seen there, attacking units that were transporting the metals."

The organizer of the Preventers cast a meaningful glance at the pilots. Duo returned her look.

"Wait? You think that one of us is behind it? We didn't know about this until now. Unless you guys have been holding back on me," the browned haired young man said, looking over at his comrades.

"Calm down Duo. We just believe that you would know who this is," Noin answered.

Quatre, seeing Duo's expression, quickly spoke up.

"Unfortunately, we have no idea who this person could be. The question we should be asking is, who is this person and are they an ally or enemy."

Une nodded her agreement and quickly set her plans in motion. "Heero, you and Trowa hack into the system and find out who is behind the shipping and what they're up to. Quatre, you and Duo find this supposed "Gundam pilot", talk to them, and find out what you can. Noin and Zeches, you two contact the Vice Foreign Minister and inform her of the situation. Wufei, you and Sally Po stand by and see what comes out of this, because if this is what I think it is, we'll need you here."

The group responded with scattered yeses and nods and began to make plans on what they were going to do. Lady Une shook her head and turned to face the window. Only a year. A year and we're back to fighting for our peace. Hopefully, she thought silently, we'll be able stop this before it gets out of control, again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Duo sat in the cockpit of a small shuttle, arms over the back of his head, and yawned. "So, Quatre, what do you think? Maybe someone else has come back from the dead this time. Maybe Treize is the one behind this."

"I don't think so. I really believe that Treize is dead," Quatre answered.

"We really thought Zechs was dead as well, but look at him now. Fighting alongside the Gundam pilots."

Quatre shook his head. "Even so, it doesn't seem like his style. From the video and reports that were taken about this 'Gundam' it seems more like a lone wolf than Treize ever was. Besides, that Gundam is blue, not the color of Epyon."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Still, this kind of worries me. The last thing we need is another stupid mobile suit stirring up trouble."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"And you're sure that this is, in fact, a Gundam?" Relena asked. Her face was tight with worry and exhaustion.

"No, but we do have Duo and Quatre already on route to see for themselves. But I must say, Vice Foreign Minster, I do believe that it is," Zechs replied.

"Are you feeling alright, Relena?" Noin asked her sister-in-law. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"No, I'm fine. Really," she added, after seeing the look on his brother's face. "Please just keep me informed so I know how to prepare."

"Of course," Zechs replied.

"Oh, and, please tell Heero I send my greetings."

Relena's face clicked off the screen. Zechs sighed deeply. Relena was important, he knew that, but why did she have to take on so much responsibly at once. Clearly, she wasn't getting enough sleep lately and the heavy burdens were starting to take their toll on her body. He couldn't help but wonder what was keeping her up these nights. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts he almost jumped when Noin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Zechs, I know you're worried about her. Come on, let's go see if Une needs us for something. The more we can help out the mission, the more we can help out your sister."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two silent G-boys worked in, well, silence. They were both sitting in the large computer room of the Preventer's headquarters typing way at their keyboards. Heero had made it past the first three lines of defense in the shipping lists for the sector L5279 and was working on the fourth when Trowa turned to him.

"Look at this. It seems very irregular."

Heero glanced at Trowa's screen, which had information on mining and financing up on it. It didn't take him long to see what Trowa was referring to. Mining on the Asteroid X5 had been steadily increasing over the past few months as well as the money flowing in the efforts. This wouldn't have been so strange if X5 wasn't known for its mass quantities of gundanium mined there.

"If we found out who is financing this sudden increase in gundanium mining, we might be about to discover who is really behind this," Heero said, after contemplating the data.

Trowa nodded and began typing again. "Here," he said, pointing at the screen. Heero followed Trowa's finger with his eyes and saw one name that stood out.

"Hawk?"

Trowa's eyes narrowed and his normally calm exterior dropped for a second. "I never thought I'd hear that name ever again."

Heero's Persian blue eyes searched Trowa's face for a moment. "You know this guy, Trowa?"

"Yes, and he's supposed to be dead."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, back in space, Duo and Quatre had finally arrived in Sector L2579. Braid boy stared out the window and shook his head. 

"Who'd wanna do anything in this place? There's nothing here except for some space leftover space mines and scraps."

The blond haired boy sighed. "But don't you think that's the point? Nothing is out here so that makes it the perfect spot to hide."

Duo opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a large flashing red light and warning beeps. "Seems we've got company."

Quatre quickly brought the target on screen. Both boys stared in shock at the sight. There, floating behind a large chunk of metal, was a very large mobile suit. It was dark blue, accented in white and light blue on the arms and head. Two beam cannons sat on its shoulders and it carried a large buster-like gun in its left hand that had a strange glowing blue gem just above the trigger. The eyes looked dark, as if the pilot was sleeping.

"Hey Quatre, I don't think that's a normal mobile suit."

"No, that's a Gundam," he agreed.

As they tried to decide what their next move should be, the arm of the Gundam suddenly raised, pointing that strange gun right at their shuttle. The gem flashed twice as if warning the two G-boys that it was about to fire.

"Holy shit!" Duo exclaimed. His heart went straight to his stomach and he found himself wishing he had brought his Gundam along on this mission.

Quatre pressed the button next to the top screen and turned the dial, struggling to find the right frequency. "This is shuttle mission 657 on a scouting mission to sector L2579. We have no weapons on board and we are not a threat. I repeat we have no weapons on board."

"Uh…Quatre, I don't think it's working…"

Indeed, when the blond haired boy looked over he saw that the Gundam was moving to squeeze the trigger. Quatre then switched channels and hailed the Preventer's headquarters.

"Quatre here. We've found the Gundam in question…"

The blue Gundam pulled the trigger and the gun roared to life, shooting several large transparent, bluish circles at the shuttle. As the circles flew closer to the shuttle Duo felt like he had seen something like those before.

"Are those BUBBLES?" he asked, in a sort of shocked/amused tone. "A gun that shoots bubbles? What kind of Gundam is this thing?"

That was until the one of the bubbles hit the ship. As it enveloped the shuttle, the power systems began turning off one by one until it was literally dead in the water. No communications, no power…

"We have no life support now," Quatre stated, as he quickly grabbed a space helmet from the closet behind him and he handed one to Duo. Braid boy took it and put his on gratefully.

"We're sitting ducks," he complained, adjusting the helmet.

Quatre stared at the window and shook his head. "Just what kind of technology was that?"


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's notes_: Wow, it's actually another update. Like, when do I ever update my stories? In any case, thanks for the kind reviews. I know it's not exciting yet, but I swear we're getting there.

Disclaimer: I don't own cries

**Chapter 2**

"Quatre here. We've found the Gundam in question…" Quatre's voice cut out and there was nothing but static.

"Quatre! Quatre, do you read me!" Sally Po shouted into the speaker. She slammed her hand down on the control panel in frustration. _Damn it_, she thought to herself. The last thing they needed is for this to turn into a giant mess so early in the game. And she felt so helpless just sitting at the base doing nothing but twiddle her thumbs. She should be out there scouting with the rest of them.

"Have a little more faith. They won't die that easily," Wufei said with a slight smirk on his face. The pilot of the Altron stood leaning nonchalantly against the back wall of the control room decked out in full Preventors uniform.

Sally Po frowned. "Wouldn't you rather be out there yourself, Wufei?"

"Don't worry about it. Une is right; we'll be needed here," he replied to Sally's rather confused face. _Most of the fighting will be here in end anyways, _he added to himself. After his fight with Heero he had acknowledged something inside himself. Fighting was as much a part of his life as breathing or eating was. It was how he could remain connected to his past and how he could defeat the injustice of this world. As long as he was on the right side and not confused about where justice truly lies. He owed Heero a lot for showing him that, though he would never admit it out loud. _All I need to do is wait…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two boys in the shuttle had nothing to do now but wait. Wait until they were captured, killed, or their air ran out. They had tried resetting the system in hopes that the bubble thing had just interfered with the signals, but they found that the circuits had been fried thus rendering the craft completely useless. Duo had suggested they try to escape out of the back of the shuttle, but Quatre had shot that idea down after pointing out that they were too far away from anyone to just float around hoping to be picked up and that they would probably be targeted as soon as they left the shuttle anyways.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Duo demanded.

"I think that if we wait that Gundam pilot will come to us. Whoever it is didn't kill us right away, we're only disabled, so I feel as if that person is more curious than anything," Quatre replied calmly.

And, as if on cue, they heard a loud crash and the whole shuttle shook violently. Then the shuttle began moving again, but not of its own volition.

"Well, I guess you're right. Nothing to do now except relax and get towed along."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 min later

The shuttle finally heaved to a stop into a small docking station nearby. They watched and waited as the door was pried off the side of their incapacitated ship. As the door fell to the ground with a loud crash of metal on metal, a figure stepped into the space where the door once was. It was hard to make out who it was because of the darkness of the craft, but Duo could make out the gun in their hand.

"You're lucky I noticed the markings on the ship before I turned this into a screaming death trap," the voice said.

The two pilots looked at each other, startled. It was a woman! She stepped further inside and finally they could see that she was in fact, a woman. She was on the short side, but was exceptionally fit, as they could see easily with the form fitting black space suit. She had startling blue hair that was cut short in a bob with matching crystal blue eyes.

"Markings?" Duo managed to get out, breaking the startled silence.

"Yeah, this ship looks nothing like those other cargo shuttles, which was good news for you."

Quatre studied her for a few more moments before saying anything. "Wouldn't you be the pilot of that mobile suit, would you?"

She laughed. "You mean the Gundam? Isn't it obvious? Would you like to come out and meet her?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Duo replied, his voice strained.

"Of course you can come meet her. She's a great suit and you can ask my sister, I just love to show her off." With that the woman put the gun in its holster on her right leg, turned, and jumped out of the hole that was once the door.

Completely shell shocked, the two boys looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. This woman, who claimed to be the pilot of that Gundam, had completely thrown them off their stride.

"Is she crazy or something? She just left two unknown guys who could be armed for all she knows alone without restraining them as she put away her gun!" Duo said, looking at the opening and shaking his head.

"Maybe it's a show that she trusts us? Let's not betray her trust yet. We need to know what is really going on here," Quatre replied, as he stood and walked to the opening.

The two pilots stepped out of the shuttle and found themselves in a busy docking bay. People were hurrying this way and that on different errands. There were people busy fixing things and selling things. It smelled like grease and burning fuels. The amount of noise in the hanger was manageable with the large volume of the room taking up most of the noise from the machines. Still, with all the hustle and bustle of the hanger, it wasn't hard at all to find the woman in the crowd. Her blue hair certainly stood out.

She waved the two over. "My name is Kira Mizuno. And this," she said motioning to the giant blue Gundam towering over them, "is Gundam 07, better known as Bubble Blaster." Kira rolled her eyes as she watched Duo struggle to keep a straight face. "Yes, yes, I know. Stupid name. But hey, I didn't name her, so I take no responsibility."

"I'm Quatre Rebaba Winner. And this is Duo Maxwell," the blond haired one spoke up.

"I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. That's me a nutshell."

Kira grinned. "That's cute."

"You may find this hard to believe but we are also the pilots of Gundams ourselves. I piloted Sandrock. Duo piloted Deathscythe Hell."

"I figured as much," Kira said with a smile in her eyes. "Do you know how long I've waited for you all to catch on to what was going on around here? I've risked my cover to show you were I was."

Duo crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you know? We must really be famous if the people out in the middle of nowhere know who we are."

"I suppose. But I have had several years to watch you all."

"You mean, this Gundam isn't new?" Quatre asked.

Kira shook her head. "No, in fact, she's the same age as your Gundams. But enough of that," she said before Quatre and Duo could inquire about that piece of information, "I want to show you around."

As Kira gave them the grand tour, Quatre was lost in his thoughts. It was hard to believe that this Gundam around for this long and was in fact piloted by a woman. It wasn't that woman couldn't be pilots of mobile suits; no, Quatre didn't believe that at all. It was just the training needed to go through to pilot a Gundam was so much more intense that it just made sense that men, whose bodies naturally stronger and built for more physically demanding things, were the ones chosen. And her comment about being as old as their Gundams brought up a whole new round of questions. Who was she really? And if Bubble Blaster existed while Operation Meteor was supposed to go off, why didn't she participate? What was she doing all this time?

"Quatre?"

Quatre looked up with a start and realized they had stopped moving. Kira and Duo were looking at him strangely.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked, looking into his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just distracted. I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet my sister."

"Of course," he agreed quickly.

The blue haired girl broke into a smile. "Great. Let's see if we can find her then. But with any luck, she'll be around here somewhere."

They didn't have to look far at all. Just as they turned the corner it was like seeing double. Duo wondered for a brief moment when Kira had gotten over there, when he realized that she wasn't wearing a black space suit and this new girl's hair was longer.

"Jen!" her sister called out to her.

The girl looked up and started to wave when she saw the two boys with her. Kira could see she was hesitant so she bounced over to her, grabbed her by the hand, and almost dragged her over to where the two were standing.

"These were the two Gundam pilots I was talking about. This is Duo and this is Quatre," she said to her sister. "And this is my twin sister, Jennifer Mizuno."

If Kira was the sun, then Jen was the moon. It was true that they both shared the same facial structure, same crystal blue eyes, and even the same dark blue hair color, but that's really were the similarities ended. Jen's long blue hair was tied back with a pale yellow ribbon and ended around mid-back. Thin, silver oval glasses framed her blue eyes, which had found something interesting on the floor to stare intensely at. She wore denim overalls over a short sleeved purple shirt with a tool belt around her waist.

"H-hello," Jen said as she smiled shyly at the G-boys.

"How are the repairs coming to Blaster?" Kira asked her sister.

"They're almost completed. You didn't mess it up nearly as bad you did last time," she replied. Then she blushed as if she had said too much.

"Great! Can you start working on their shuttle when you're finished?"

Jen nodded. "I'll start that right now. It was nice meeting you," she added to the two boys, as she hurried off towards the shuttle, clipboard in hand.

"She may not look like it, but she's our chief mechanic. She's the best that I've ever seen. It's like she has a gift," Kira said, leaning in as if she were telling a secret. "Some say that she can almost hear what their saying."

Then Kira laughed, seeing the looks on the pilots' faces. It looked like it was just too much for them to take in at once. "Alright, alright. I'm sure you have lots of questions for me. Let's go someplace a little quieter and I'll let you ask anything you want to know."


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey, sorry this chapter was up so late. I've actually had to do some work at work (go figure) and haven't had time to finish this one. And I apologize in advance because I know this chapter is going to have a lot of long explanations, but they're important, I swear! Things was actually get moving in it soon…hopefully…

Thanks to all that have reviewed! I really appreciate it! Now, on with the chapter…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3**

"Okay, let's start with an obvious one. Are you really the pilot of that Gundam?" Quatre asked, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

They were sitting in a small conference room overlooking the hanger. Kira had suddenly put away the happy-go-lucky for a while and had become uncharacteristically serious.

"Yes. My name for all intensive purposes is Kira Mizuno and my Gundam is Bubble Blaster. Its registry number is XXXG-01B. It was built by Professor D in colony cluster L7."

"L7? No such colony exists!" Duo exclaimed looking at Kira, and then to Quatre. Upon seeing the look on Quatre's face he added, "Right?"

Quatre shook his head. "Not anymore. It was wiped clean from the records after it was destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Duo asked, stealing a glance at the blue haired Gundam pilot.

"Destroyed," Kira replied bitterly. "It was destroyed by our own stupid civil war. At the beginning of the war, the Alliance was taking its time in reaching the L7 colony because of our remote location. You might think that would have given us more time to prepare but in fact, it just gave the leaders of our colony more time to be scared. They saw the overwhelming military power of the Alliance and the damaged inflicted on the other colonies and said to themselves that it would be better to surrender than to fight.

"Of course, not everyone agreed with this course of action. Those that were opposed to the Alliance's rule formed the resistance movement. My father was one of those opposed. He said that it would be better to die than to give up the colony to foreign powers. He had wealth and influence so he was the perfect man for Professor D to come to. He told us of a plan called Operation Meteor that would help destroy the Alliance on the Earth. That's sort of how we got involved. And that's how the Gundam started to be constructed.

"Then, someone from the inside of the resistance leaked valuable information about the Gundam to the public. The colony leaders were terrified that the Alliance would see this as a direct opposition to the treaty so it was no surprise that they declared war on their own people to keep in the good graces of their rulers. The fighting lasted six months. And actually the resistance was winning until the Alliance took matters into their own hands. Seeing our colony as something that was a failed mission, they decided that it was better if we were all silenced."

Kira was silent for a few moments with her head bowed slightly, staring at her clenched fists. "They sent me away. My father and Professor D sent my sister and a group from the resistance in a shuttle to escape. As Professor D loaded the Gundam up he looked at me and told me to do as my heart commanded. I still remember the explosion. It blew apart the side of the colony with a force that rocked our little shuttle that carried that last remaining people from our colony."

"You still had a Gundam. I don't understand. Why didn't you come to avenge the souls of those who died?" Duo asked, thinking about Wufei.

"I was mad. I was bitter. I was a coward. Pick your poison. I felt like the colonies didn't want our help. So, I didn't want to help them," she replied simply.

"I can sort of understand where that's coming from, but to go as far as ignore the oppression around you…to just give up on the world…I just can't understand how someone could be that selfish." Duo sat back in his chair and stared at Kira, hoping for a better explanation.

"I deserve your contempt, but I can't help it. I watched you all, watched as you fell to the earth and shook my head. I thought 'How foolish are these other pilots.' But then you kept fighting even after the colonies rejected you, after you were beaten and your Gundams destroyed. I could believe what I was seeing. After all my selfishness and pride got in the way, you started to show me that you had strength of character that I never did. And then I was ashamed. I couldn't show my face knowing that I was that kind of person. So I focused on rebuilding the colony and turned my face away, not able to deal with my guilt."

"But you couldn't stand by forever, could you?" Quatre said in his empathic way.

Kira looked up, strength shining behind her crystal blue eyes. "I'm not such a great person. But when I noticed the shipments and mass influx of people into our area I knew something was up. My sister finally convinced me I had to do something about it. I needed to protect the people who still needed to be protected. Even if it was to do nothing more than get the message out that something was going on."

Duo opened his mouth to respond but just then a man with curly brown hair and brown eyes burst into the conference room.

"Kira, your sister said that…" he started to say but broke off when he noticed the other two in the room. "I'm sorry. This can wait if you're busy."

Kira smiled at him and stood. "No, no it's fine, Cye. I was pretty much finished here anyways." She made her way to the door and then looked back at the pilots. "I'll send someone up to show you to your rooms. I know you'll probably want to contact someone and let them know what's going on, so you have full permission to. And don't worry, I won't be offended if you hack the system to validate any claims that I've made. I'll try and catch up with you in a few hours, okay?"

"You've been more than hospitable, thank you," Quatre gratefully replied.

The blue haired pilot nodded and shut the door behind her. Duo turned to Quatre and shrugged. "I'm not sure what to make of this girl. Either she's too honest or she's lying through her teeth. I can't tell which."

The blond haired young man frowned, eyes staring off into space. "I don't know either. But if what she says is true, it won't matter what we think. She'll fight this new enemy with or without our help."

At that braid boy couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe she's a Gundam pilot after all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Relena sat in her office, shuffling through some left over paper. She was trying not to dwell on the interview she was to give later today on her latest visit to the colonies. It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy her job as Vice Foreign Minster, the job her late father cherished so much, but she had been flying around for the past two weeks now without a break. She'd been sleeping light and very little. But if that was the price for continued peace in the United Earth Sphere than she was more than willing to bear such a small burden.

She glanced at the teddy bear Heero had given her and a trace of a smile graced her lips. Relena hadn't actually seen him since their paths had crossed and he had saved her life a year and a half ago but she felt as if he was watching over her. She worried about him. He seemed to be doing a lot of favors for the preventers lately.

"Miss Relena," a voice called from the hallway. "It's time to prepare for your interview."

"Of course, give me a second."

Relena set the papers on the desk, adjusted her blue and white suit, and stepped into the hallway. "Where is this…you're not my secretary!" she exclaimed as she looked at the woman standing outside her door.

Noin gave Relena a heartwarming smile. "No, but for now think of me as an acting one."

Relena started her walk down the hallway and shook her head. "My brother put you up to this, didn't he?"

"He was concerned for your safety, Miss Relena," replied Noin as she followed Relena down the hallway.

"Is there reason for him to be concerned?" the Vice Foreign Minster asked shrewdly.

"There might be, but we didn't want to take any chances. You are an influential person."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. Have you spoken with Heero since last time?"

Noin noted the change between Vice Foreign Minster and young woman with a slight smile. Though Relena was a very professional and influential woman on Earth and in the colonies she was still, at heart, a woman in love.

"No, I'm sorry. Last time I spoke with him, he was working with Trowa on the person behind this rise in Gundanium mining and shipping."

"Ah." was all she said, but Noin could see the disappointment in her eyes. "Well, it can't be helped. He is a former Gundam pilot after all."

Relena stifled a sigh and tried to put it out of her mind. But it was so hard not to think about him.

_Heero…_


	5. Chapter 4

Author notes: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. School is evil and has kept me from fun stuff like finishing this. Well, here it is. Hopefully this is a little more action packed than previous ones. Thank you all who have reviewed! I really appreciate it!!

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Chapter Four**

"A woman?" Wufei said, voice filled with a mix of contempt and disbelief.

"Yes, a woman. I think she's telling the truth as well. We've looked through her records and have found nothing to discount her story," Quatre said across the communicator.

Wufei grunted and looked away from the screen, considering.

"Fight her."

Quatre blinked as if he didn't hear him correctly. "What?"

"It's the only way to figure out what she's really about. In the battle all pretenses and falsehoods will be stripped away. Fight her," Wufei replied, looking back at Quatre's frowning face.

The blond haired pilot opened his mouth to reply when Wufei heard Duo's voice interrupt from off screen.

"I'll do it. I really want to see what her and that Gundam are made of. Tell him you'll report in when you have more information."

Quatre looked off screen (Wufei could only assume he was looking at Duo), nodded once, and then turned back to the screen.

"I heard him. He's plenty loud enough," Wufei interrupted before Quatre could repeat what braid boy had said.

"Hey!"

"Let us know if Heero and Trowa turn up anything else," Quatre said, a slight smile on his face.

Wufei nodded, and clicked the window off.

"A fight?" a small voice came from behind the two G-boys.

They turned quickly and found Kira's long haired twin standing in the doorway. She blushed slightly and stared at her hands.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was sent to take you to your rooms when I overheard."

"It's okay," Quatre replied kindly.

"Your sister won't fight with us?" Duo asked.

Jen shook her head. "She will, if she thinks it will convince you. But…must you fight her?"

Duo blinked twice at Jen's plea and looked pleadingly to Quatre for support.

"Well, you see…"

"Jen, you're not harassing our guests are you?" Kira said as she entered behind her twin and laid a hand firmly on her shoulder. Jen jumped and stifled a squeek.

"I'm sorry, sister."

Kira smiled kindly on her. "Why don't you go ready two of those scrap heap Leos for me and Duo, please?"

Duo stepped forward. "I'd rather fight you while you're in your Gundam actually."

Kira's eyes flashed dangerously. "If you're saying that because I'm a woman and you don't want to hurt me I'm less than flattered."

Duo grinned at her. "We can go with that if you'd like, but I really just want to see what your Gundam is capable of."

"Oh," Kira said as her face visibly softened. Then slowly, she gave him a wicked smile. "Well, in that case, are you sure you can actually push me hard enough to see what Bubble Blaster can do?"

He laughed. "They don't call me the God of Death for nothing."

"We'll see."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Kira sat surrounded by buttons and switches in the cockpit of her blue Gundam. She was fiddling with some of the controls, getting things set up for the fight. Her twin stood on the open door watching her. Kira could sense that Jen was worried, but she wasn't going to indulged her unless she spoke up. It concerned her that her sister, who had been getting less and less shy, had suddenly clammed up at the introduction of the two Gundam pilots. And she was positive this fight wasn't helping matters.

Sure enough, as Kira typed in another specification into the system, Jen, who had been looking like a dam ready to burst, finally gave in.

"Kira, don't do this!"

Kira blinked a few times and looked up at Jen. "You know I can't do that," she said gently.

"But, you don't need to prove anything to them, especially by fighting. Isn't there another way to show them?" Jen pleaded, as she shifted so she sat at her sister's feet.

"Guess you aren't going to help me with these controls until I convince you, huh?" Kira replied half jokingly. When Jen just continued to stare at her, she sighed deeply. "Okay, I'm sorry. You have to understand there is no other way. These are Gundam pilots, Jen. They believe that in battle all things are thrown away and the truth made bare."

"Do you believe that?"

Kira opened her mouth, stopped, and then closed it again to give it more thought. "I don't know. I haven't been fighting long enough to decide."

"So, if you don't buy into that, why are you doing this?"

Kira smiled at Jen. "You could always tell what I was about, couldn't you? Okay, okay, I'm a little peeved that they don't believe this is my Gundam," she said, her smile widening into a grin. Then she tapped her on the head. "And you are not helping at all, showing no confidence in your own sister."

Jen's face dropped slightly. "Oh. I am, aren't I? I'm sorry." She smiled up at Kira, her eyes much clearer now. "I'll let you finish up here and see if the other two are ready. Go easy on them."

Kira was startled into laughter. "I'll try to."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Duo's Leo was floating in space just outside the hanger door of the satellite. He turned one thruster on and spun to face the giant blue Gundam floating just beyond him. The pilot smiled to himself and did a final check on all systems. The model was old, yes, but familiar and relatively well equipped. Jen had made sure of that. He pulled up on the left control stick and watched the arms come up holding the giant just to prove it to himself.

The speed of the craft would be an issue, but he could compensate for that by using his own momentum in the vacuum of space. Of course, there was little doubt her Gundam, Bubble Blaster, would be faster but if he could cut her speed he might increase his chances. Duo knew he wasn't rusty enough yet for that to be impossible.

"Ready Duo?" Kira asked in a sing-songy voice. He could tell her adrenaline was pumping, which made his heart beat a little faster.

"Let's do this."

Kira wasted no time at Duo's words. The blue Gundam's green beam sword flashed out as the Gundam shot up in a large arc at the Leo. The Leo began shooting almost immediately, all while moving backwards away from the arcing mobile suit. Bubble Blaster shook, but didn't alter its course, taking the hits and continuing to come at him. In one sweeping motion, Kira slashed out at the Leo. Duo evaded the attack with ease, turning out away from the swing. Never missing a beat, he focused his shots at the outstretched arm.

Kira turned the thrusters on and shot upwards out of the way of the shots laughing.

"Duo, you're not trying, " Kira complained.

Without answering, he aimed and fired three successive shots at the left thruster on the backside. There was a large explosion as the thruster blew up, sending Bubble Blaster into a shaking spiral. Quickly, Kira began turning the functioning one on and off to stop the spinning motion. Duo continued to fire on her, trying to hit the remaining thruster.

"I'm not trying, huh? How about now that your speed advantage is gone?" he asked, watching the shots strike all over the Gundainum armor.

Finally with the combonation of the shots and her thruster, Kira's spin finally came to a stop. She really started to laugh then.

"You knew exactly where to hit that." It wasn't a question. "If I had any doubt that you weren't a Gundam pilot, I wouldn't anymore."

Duo stopped shooting to consider her. "You're holding back, aren't you?" He laughed at the prospect. "I wouldn't make that same mistake again, if I were you. Don't underestimate the God of Death."

Kira's Gundam silently kept on its course, floating slowly away from him. Then the eyes of Bubble Blaster flashed once, and it came to life again. Openings appeared in the armor as flaps swung upwards to reveal several rockets on the shoulders and legs. A moment later the rockets exploded towards the Leo. Deftly, Duo spun and maneuvered the bulky mobile suit around the explosives with grace and ease. And the two mecha were at it again.

It had been two hours since the battle had begun and they were still at it. Duo's Leo has lost half of a leg and Kira's Gundam was still handicapped by the missing thruster, but neither one seemed ready to give up. Not once had Kira drawn her bubble gun to end the battle once and for all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Quatre, Jen, Cye, and many of the crew on the satellite stood watching the battle on the giant screen in the control room. At every small victory the blue Gundam accomplished the room erupted into cheers as the crew spurred on their leader. Quatre stood near the back, watching the men and women in the room rather than watching the fight. It was clear that they adored their strange blue hair pilot. To him, it said much about what sort of person Kira really was to inspire such loyalty in these people. He could see a little of the Mauguiac corps in them.

Jen, on the other hand, was quietly watching the battle unfold, leaning on Cye for support. She wanted to look away, but her concern for the outcome kept her transfixed on the screen. She didn't have any doubts that Kira could handle Duo's Leo, but she couldn't understand why she let it go for so long. It was obvious to anyone who was going to win.

Then there was an outcry as Duo went in for the last thruster to leave her dead in the water. But, before Duo could reach her with his beam sword, Kira brought up the charged bubble gun, and fired three shots. The crowd on the control room floor watched with bated breath as Duo spun out of the way of the first bubble tried to slash through the second. Unfortunately for him, the bubble disrupted the beam, rendering it useless at the same time the third one slammed into the back of the Leo and enveloped it. When the bubble popped and revealed the Leo to be dead, the room erupted into cheers and celebration. Quatre smiled quietly. It was pretty obvious he had his answer.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Hey all. Sorry for the wait…I know it was a very long time. This chapter doesn't quite make up for it…in fact it may make things worse but, oh well. Thanks for your kind regards. Now, on with the chapter!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 5**_

Trowa Barton knelt down next to the lions' cage and fearlessly put his hand in between the bars. The two male lions began purring like house cats and rubbing against his outstretched hand instead of biting off the invading appendage.

"Do you truly have no fear, Trowa Barton? Or should I call you No name?"

Trowa stood slowly and turned to face the man, maintain the stoic expression on his face. The man was tall and stocky, but he could tell it was all muscle underneath his blue and white uniform. He was an older man, with lines around his face that made it look like it had been carved out of granite and hair like salt and pepper. He wore an eye patch over his left eye, but it didn't quite cover the scar tissue that ran from the man's forehead down across the bridge of his nose.

"Hawk," Trowa acknowledged.

"Not even shocked! Were you expecting me, Trowa? You haven't changed a bit!"

"I could say the same for you," Trowa replied.

"Though I never pegged you to end up in a circus," Hawk continued on like Trowa hadn't spoken. "Don't you have to play to the crows? Someone with no emotions doesn't seem to me like an entertaining show to watch."

"I'll have you know he's one of the best we've ever had!" Catherine replied tartly as she entered from the main stage. She was in full costume with hands on her hips and anger burning in her blue eyes. Then she turned on Trowa. "Why don't you stick up for yourself more often?"

"Catherine…" the one banged man said again with an undertone that Catherine couldn't seem to place. It gave the woman pause. His tone was almost pleading. Pleading? He never sounded worried, let alone anything else for that matter. Catherine eyed Hawk warily.

"The ring master wants to see you in five minutes to work on your act," she said simply, and left in a huff.

Hawk watched her go and then turned to pilot. "Well. That's another thing I never expected to see."

"I thought you were dead." Trowa said bluntly.

"No, I made it out alive," he motioned to the eye patch. "Not completely unscathed, but alive. It's been a beast trying to relearn mobile suit combat without any depth perception. Those were hard years, weren't they? Fighting the Alliance with out small brigade."

When Trowa didn't replied, Hawk continued on. "We've always been on the bottom, Trowa. When conflict happens it's the common solider that suffers. Well, it's about time we changed that."

"We have peace now. Tell me, what were we fighting for if not for now, for this moment? So suffering isn't in vain."

"Has peace made you soft, boy? Conflict will always happen. It's human nature. But next time I'm not going to be at the bottom. I'm not waiting to be shoved into a battle. If I'm going to fight it's gonna be of my own choosing. And this time, I'm going to be on the winning side."

"Trowa, I'm going to need experienced soldiers like you to help me. I need your Gundam to help me."

Trowa paused before answering. "Heavyarms was destroyed."

For the first time, Hawk actually looked stunned. "I thought that was just a rumor to make people stop asking about them." He looked into Trowa's face, hoping to see a hint of the lie he was so sure the former Gundam pilot was telling. Nothing. "I still need you," he finally said. "Just…think about it."

Then Hawk looked pointedly at the flap Catherine had left from, smiled at Trowa, and turned to leave the tent. Trowa watched him go, arms crossed across his chest. It was time he found out a little more information about this man he once knew as Hawk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Noin looked around the crowd, alert for anything suspicious. But nothing was out of the ordinary. They were all listening to Relena's speech. Even so, something wasn't sitting right with her. It was fairly well known that in the past Relena had been kidnapped more than once by a political faction because of her charisma and political status. So, even though they weren't sure of this new faction's motives, they could almost be certain they'd have to take care of Relena first.

Noin scanned the roofs of the buildings surrounding the small park where the stage had been set up and saw Heero prowling. Heero's presence was reassuring but still something about this set up was bothering her. Maybe it was because it reminded her so much of Heero Yuy's last speech. Maybe it was something else. Something…

"And that's why we should reach our hand across the space between us and offer peace and understanding." Relena finished to uproarious applause. "I'll entertain questi—"

A gunshot rang out, echoing off the buildings. Without thinking, Noin threw herself in front of Relena. A sharp pain blossomed in her back and she fell forward, pinning Relena underneath her. Someone screamed and the crowd rushed in all directions.

Heero cursed and looked down to see the shooter run off from the platform two stories below him. Quickly, he launched himself from the roof and landed in a crouch right in front of the shooter. He stood and drew the gun he had hidden in one fluid movement. The shooter was taken by surprise and stepped backwards and into nothing. The man, wearing a blue uniform trimmed in white with a red arm band, pin wheeled his arms frantically to save himself but it was too late. He fell from the platform seven stories until he hit the ground with a sickening thud. Satisfied, Heero took off for the stairs.

When he finally reached the stage the scene had dissolved into chaos. Relena was pressing her large white cravat to the wound in Noin's back. It was clear by the amount of blood seeping through the cloth it wasn't good. Tears were spilling down Relena's cheeks as people called for ambulances and tried to pull her away from the body.

"Miss Relena, it's not safe here. We need to –"

Relena ignored them, until Heero jumped up onto the stage. She looked up at him, looking more vulnerable then he could ever remember seeing her.

"Heero…"

"We need to go Relena. Leave her."

"No, Noin, she…Noin, you can't go. My brother will never forgive me for it."

Noin coughed and turned her face to smile weakly at the Vice Foreign Minster. "It's okay…he knows…I was just doing…my job…" Then she turned her gaze to Heero as ambulance sirens closed on the area. "Keep her safe for me…tell Zechs I…"

Then Noin's body suddenly was still.


End file.
